


Journalistic Integrity

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Constantly using Supergirl as a source was bound to bite Kara in the ass someday.





	

“Ow, can you just-“

“SILENCE!”

Kara pouts and puts her bound hands back on her lap. The new villain of the week walks back and forth in front of her with his teeth bared as he snarls, the acidic spit leaving marks on the cement. She leans back against the retaining pole he’s thrown her against and sighs once more at her bad luck. Okay so maybe this time, it’s her fault. Again.

“You will bring Supergirl to me!” he points a scaly finger at her.

Seriously? Kara pretends to cower. He nods to himself, satisfied he’s terrified the weak human. Honestly do all the bad guys read from the same dictionary or something? They keep saying the same thing.

This is the 4th time in the same month that she’s been kidnapped. Lucy and Alex had the audacity to laugh in her face the last time she trudged back with ‘Supergirl’ – who was just J’onn acting as her in an incredibly awkward way. They dubbed her Lois Lane 2.0. If she’d known that using Supergirl as a source – well all the time – then she would’ve stopped doing it! Being kidnapped by aliens hell-bent on destroying Supergirl is getting tiring. Especially because she can’t reveal herself. Oh no, Alex, J’onn and Lucy had strictly forbade her from showing her powers. Just wait for J’onn to rescue her they said.

It’s been 2 hours and J’onn still doesn’t have the decency to flutter in as Supergirl! Her stomach feels empty. She didn’t have time to eat lunch, she’d been busy foiling a robbery and then she gets kidnapped before she can even take a bite out of the sticky bun at Noonan’s. It dropped to the floor! She’s going to stomp this guys head. You just don’t waste food like that.

The alien, who calls himself Retro. Yup. Definitely Retro, Cat Grant would definitely skew her lips in distaste at his shabby clothing. The 80s called, they don’t even want his polyester tie. Kara purses her lips. She’s got to work on those zingers.

Her superhearing activates right when Alex’s proximity is close enough, thank god for that weird tick of hers. Sure she has a penchant for listening for alex’s heartbeat. It’s not weird. There’s also some helicopter and tires skidding across sand. Kara looks over at Retro, he’s still monologuing about destroying Supergirl. Good.

“Supergirl, close your eyes,” Alex says.

Kara squeezes her eyes shut. The glass roof shatters and the ding of canisters take Retro by surprise.

“What is-“

They go off, blinding him. Kara opens her eyes to see the carnage. Dozens of agents shooting at Retro with bullets as well as webbing.

“Hey,” Alex helps her up and cuts off the rope around her hands. “Come on.” She safely gets Kara away from everyone.

“One sec,” Kara says.

Alex spots the ‘I’m gonna punch it’ face. “Kara…”

“Three seconds!”

And she’s off, throwing her clothes at Alex’s face and hearing an indignant shout. Kara speeds towards Retro and knocks him down, making sure to crack a few teeth on the way.

“SUPERGIRL!” he hisses and spits up more acid to the ground.

“You rang?” Kara stomps his head. That was for the sticky bun! May it rest in peace.

Alex gives her a look and shakes her head once they get Retro into containment. “Come on you hungry?”

They get to CatCo before Kara gets swamped by one Lena Luthor. She hugs Kara tightly. Oh right, they were supposed to have lunch! Whoops…

“I was so worried! What happened?” Lena pulls back and quickly looks for any injuries.

“Nothing nothing, I was just uh…inconvenienced?” Kara adjusts her glasses.

“Really?” Lena narrows her eyes. “Because it’s all over the news that Retro kidnapped you.”

“Oh…” Kara looks to Alex for help. Alex, the traitor, just backs away. “I’m fine! Supergirl saved me.”

Lena purses her lips. “Are you two…?”

“Huh?”

“They keep coming after you…I assume…”

“What? Oh no no no! That’s not…she’s just a friend.”

Lena nods her head. “So, I should treat you to dinner, since you couldn’t make it to lunch.”

Kara should’ve really paid attention to the paparazzi surrounding a Luthor.

A week later, she finds herself in a similar situation, at least this time Alex can’t blame it on her.

“Lena Luthor will pay handsomely for you,” says a human kidnapper.

Kara sighs.

Why her?

**Author's Note:**

> Kara, you can't just keep using Supergirl as a source. She's bound to be Lois Laned one day.


End file.
